1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a conductive thin film on an insulating substrate, and more particularly to a method for selectively heating the conductive thin film material onto an insulating substrate by use of an induced current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, as the telecommunication, electronic control and computer technologies based on semiconductor technology continue to develop, electronic products continue to become lighter, thinner, smaller and more portable.
In the process of designing more portable products, durability and safety should be considered. For example, if a display panel of a conventional mobile telephone is made of glass, it will therefore weigh more and there are safety hazards as the display may be shattered by external shock.
Therefore, various methods have been considered to construct the display panel out of lighter material such as plastic in order to solve the above problems. But so far, it is very difficult to form a functional conductive thin film on a plastic substrate as the temperature at which a plastic substrate deforms by heat, e.g. about 120xc2x0 C., is lower than the temperature required to form the functional conductive thin film on the plastic substrate.
The present invention was devised to solve the above-noted problems and it is an object of this invention to provide a method for forming a conductive thin film on an insulating substrate at lower temperatures by selectively heating the conductive thin film through the use of an induced current.